I Love You Elizabeth
by IndianFairy
Summary: Elizabeth was out on her porch sitting outside late at night enjoying the sound of the soft rain when she saw a man walking towards her who looked like William Darcy, the man who she rejected and accused. What will happen next?


It was late at night when Elizabeth finally realized that the accusation she has made against Darcy was false and she has never regretted anything so much in life. She was thinking everything over and over again and her mind was restless. She will never know how to look him in the eye anymore after the letter that was so beautiful and eloquently written by the man himself. Although Elizabeth was still mad about Darcy separating Jane and Bingley, he admits his faults in the letter and he apologises profusely for it but he has written his reasons why. She is absolutely torn to whether keep the letter or burn it in her fireplace. She just wants to burn her past that made her feel so stupid about herself so much that she feels the need to burn the letter.

It was raining and she decided to step outside and enjoy the sound of rain since it soothes her and she had a coffee at hand. She was taking a sip of her coffee and she saw William Darcy walking down the pathway that led to her house drenched with rain. She thought that her mind is playing games with her. And so she shakes her head in effort to get rid of the image of him and instead he got closer.

''Elizabeth!''

And that's when she knew she wasn't seeing things.

She stood up hurriedly and wanted to make a run for it and not talk to him.

"Elizabeth, please wait don't go. We need to talk please."

She stopped and turned around and there he was standing in front of her. Drenched.

"Elizabeth, we need to ta-"

"Darcy, before we could talk, we need to get you inside. You're drenched and you're going to get sick please. I have some baggy T-shirts you could wear while I throw that into the dryer and probably drink a cup of coffee. How's that?"

"Okay but we still need to talk Elizabeth."

"Okay"

Elizabeth opened the door to her house and told Darcy to sit on the couch. And she broke the silence.

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Take off your clothes. I'll put the drier and I'll let you use my baggy uni clothes."

"Oh! Okay."

He took his top off and revealed his toned chest. And handed Elizabeth his top and sat down on the couch. Elizabeth took the top and put in her drier and went to the kitchen to make Darcy coffee.

"Creamer?"

"Umm, no thanks."

She made his coffee and gave it to him. And walked to her room and got him her baggy uni t-shirt and handed it to him.

"Thanks Elizabeth"

"Sure"

An awkward silence fell between the two of them until Darcy finally broke the silence.

"Can we talk please Elizabeth please?"

"Ummm…about?"

"Did you read the letter yet?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell between them again. This time she broke the silence.

"Darcy-"

"Will"

"Will, Im sorry for accusing you on destroying Wickham's future prospects. He did it himself. I can't believe I was so blinded by his charm. And what he did to Giana? I can't even imagine how she must have felt. I'm really sorry Dar-, Will. But I am still mad at you for separating Charlie and Jane. You destroyed the best relationship Jane has ever had in years and you don't know how she felt. She was shattered. Did you know that? Ofcourse you didn't!"

"Im sorry Eliza-"

"I forgive you but come on! She was sure about him! Guys like Charlie come by once in a blue moon to Jane and you-"

The phone rang and cut her off. She looked at the caller ID and it was Jane.

"Hey Jane, you okay?"

"I'm good Liz! I'm feeling amazing! You would not guess what just happened!"

"What happened?"

"Charlie came to my apartment and apologised for hurting my feelings and he explained everything to me and he wants me back and he was crying about it. I can't believe it!"

"What did you say to him?"

Elizabeth looked at William and he knew right away what has happened.

"Ofcourse I said yes Liz! What do you think I would say? Im the happiest woman alive!

"I'm glad you are Janey. Tell me tomorrow when we will have lunch okay? Right now I'm abit busy. Is that alright?"

"At this time you're still busy? I'm sorry that you're working late. Well talk to you tomorrow then. Bye Liz, Love you"

"Love you to Janey. Bye"

Elizabeth hung up and looked Darcy in the face. He looked at her back with the biggest of smile.

"You had something to do with this. What did you do Darcy?"

"Ehhmm, I talked to Charlie about my faults and he has forgiven me. He took off right away after I told him."

"Thanks Darce"

"Please call me William or Will"

"I can call you whatever I want to call you okay? Just leave me alone. You're clothes are already dry and you have no more reason to be here, you solved the Charlie Bingley problem and there's nothing else to talk about anymore so just leave. You've got no more reason to be-"

"You're the reason Elizabeth! You're the reason I want to be here in the middle of the night because of you! I really really like you why can't you see that?"

She just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Elizabeth please answer me."

She turned her head away to not look at him anymore. But Darcy didn't give up just yet. He took her hands and held it.

"I don't like you anymore Elizabeth Bennet"

She looked up with the iciest stare and tears came out.

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

Her icy stare had melted away and she had the softest expression on her face. She couldn't deal with this, she thought. She walked away but Darcy grabbed her arm before she could completely walk away.

"Elizabeth please say something"

"Please, stop. Let go of me"

He let go of her.

"Darcy, wait here."

She walked to the back of the house where the drier was and took his shirt out of it which she gave it back to him. He had the look of confusion and hurt painted on his face.

"I guess you will never have any feelings for me. Ehhm, thanks for the coffee and uhh for drying my shirt. I will leave now but before I do that. I will always love you and I will wait for you."

He was about to leave until she grabbed his arm, preventing him from stepping forward.

"Dar- ehh, William, I was just getting your shirt out of the drier so it wouldn't shrink. I didn't want that $500 shirt to go to waste."

He looked at her with confusion but no hurt was seen in his eyes.

She raised her hand to cup his face and she kissed him. Darcy was still trying to process what had just happened to him. And finally it hit him!

_Elizabeth Bennet is kissing me!_

The kiss was slow yet passionate and Darcy pulled her in closer and led her to the couch. Where he lay atop of her. She pulled Darcy closer with her legs wrapped around his body. She finally broke the kiss and said:

"I love you too, William Darcy"

He looked at her with the look of pure euphoria and he spun her around where she was now on top of her and he hugged her tightly and closely.

"Elizabeth, I wish to never be parted from you."

"I wasn't making any plans to do so William."

He looked at her and kissed her forehead then they drifted to sleep, knowing what was left unsaid has been revealed.


End file.
